


Me Too (Holy Shit Did I Actually Say That?)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Burr, F/M, Gay, M/M, he actually was though, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So Burr handled Maria Reynolds divorce…. I need a fic of them talking about Hamilton, esp. their relationships with him. Bonus if “So you slept with hamilton” “Mmhmm” “Me too.” “Wait what?"Prompt fill from Tumblr.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Kudos: 25





	Me Too (Holy Shit Did I Actually Say That?)

“So, you are divorcing your husband because why?” asked Aaron Burr.  
“He’s an abusive shit. And I may have fucked an important politician as part of his scheme to get money,” said the woman, an attractive blonde named Maria Reynolds.  
“Ah. I will see what I can do. There is, however, little chance that you will get anything from this.”  
“I know that. But I will get freedom from abuse, sexual, physical, and emotional. Although I will lose my daughter,” said the woman, her face blanching at the prospect.  
Burr nodded sharply.  
“And,” the woman continued, “you seem much less likely to cheat on your wife instead of offering someone help.”  
“That sounds like someone I know. He’s quite a hoe from what I’ve seen, both with the war and…” his sentence ended. “However, I do think I am much less of a hoe than Alex.”  
Were they talking about the same Alex? It would not be surprising if they were, as she knew of Hamilton’s rants about Burr, especially the ones about the senate seat. She broke from her mind as Burr said another thing; “I will not ask you who you cheated on with, unless it is necessary in court.”  
“Knowing him, it wouldn’t hurt, as he can’t keep his mouth shut about anything,” said the woman.  
“Actually…” Burr’s sentence ended, as if he was thinking of an event long past.  
“Mr. Burr, do share your thoughts, especially if they will help the case.”  
“It’s not worth it. won’t help the case any,” the man said.  
“The person whom I fucked… he complained a lot. Mostly about you, Jefferson and Madison. Even with his dick in me.”  
“Hamilton. You fucked Hamilton?” Burr’s surprised, not even sure what he just said, with a side of Oh shit.  
The woman nods, a motion he would not be able to see if he was not looking at her closely.  
“Me too,” he says simply.  
“Wait, what? The Aaron Burr, fucking who you’d think to be his mortal enemy?”  
“Yep. Not proud of it, but it was fun while it lasted. And it wasn’t just me…” his voice meanders.  
She leans forward, excited. “Mind telling me who? I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Well, it won’t hurt, knowing that one is dead, the other in a country where it is legal. Wasn’t legal than, but it doesn’t matter now. The dead one was John Laurens, the other the Marquis de Lafayette.”  
“Holy shit. Not surprised, but how’d he keep that a secret?”  
“Ask him. I don’t know how he works.”  
“I’d rather not, we’d just end up fucking again.”  
“True.” And there their conversation ends.  
Maria, with the help of Aaron Burr, wins the case, granting her divorce. In 1797, Hamilton writes a pamphlet describing everything they did. It is quite disgusting, and some weeks later she and her second husband move to England to escape the publicity.


End file.
